


The Snow Queen

by nirejseki



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Fix-It For Rumored Season Plot, Gen, Just a snippet, M/M, Spoilers For New Seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki
Summary: Prompt: Coldwave, Snow Queen AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written after Episode 1 & 2 of Flash Season 2 and after Episode 1 of Legends
> 
> This really ought to be in my "short tumblr fills", but because it's based on the new seasons, I figured I'd post it on its own

“You know what I hate,” Mick says pleasantly, his hand clenched over his unfortunate victim’s throat, his heat gun pressed up nice and close to the guy’s belly, whirring pointedly as it starts to heat up. “I hate it when people lie to me.”

“I didn’t lie!” the man gurgles.

Ray looks like he wants to protest, but Sara puts a hand on his elbow to make him settle down.

“Really,” Mick says, and grinds the tip of his gun just a little bit into the man’s flesh. “That’s strange. I would’ve sworn that you held yourself out as the Mirror Master, guy in charge of all the mirrors and the world beyond ‘em.”

“I am,” Scudder gasps. “I am. It’s not a lie.”

“Ain’t it true, then,” Mick continues, eyes fixed on Scudder’s, “that the thing that’s been guiding the members of the Legion of Doom is some sort of high-tech so-called magic _mirror_?”

“It’s not one of mine!” Scudder exclaims shrilly. “I swear, I swear! Don’t burn me!”

“I want answers, Scudder, and I want them _now_. Snart joining up with a group of supervillains is one thing, but a Snart that doesn’t mind joining up with guys who supported the fucking Nazis? A Snart that doesn’t know _me_?” Mick’s eyes narrow and his hand tightens on Scudder’s throat. “If I don’t get the answers I want, me and the little assassin girl are going to have fun taking you apart, piece by piece.”

“I’ll tell you everything I know,” Scudder forces out, his breath wheezing desperately. 

“You’d better,” Mick says, dropping him down to the ground. “Ray, watch him. I don’t want to see a single reflection anywhere.”

Ray nods, standing at ready.

“Now tell us everything,” Sara says. 

“There’s a magic mirror – I don’t know if it’s magic or high tech, but either way I don’t know how it works – that makes people forget things,” Scudder says. “It’s like brainwashing, except it pulls out all the good parts of you and stores them in the mirror and leaves all the rest behind.”

“Who runs it?” Mick demands, bitter memories of Kronos dancing before his eyes. “Where can we find it?”

Scudder licks his lips. “You won’t believe me if I tell you,” he says.

“Just try us,” Sara says. “You’ll find we’ll believe quite a lot.”

“I’m not supposed to know, since I’m not a member of the League,” he says. “But no one can use a mirror without my knowing about it, so I found out anyway. It’s a big secret. They’ll kill me if they find out I told you.”

“And we’ll kill you if you don’t,” Mick says. “I’d decide now, if I were you. Either you have a chance of getting killed slowly by the Legion if they find out – or you die now, nice and slow and roasting as long as I can draw it out, for _sure_.”

Scudder gulps. “I think I’ll take my chances with the Legion,” he says hastily. “Especially if you promise not to tell them.”

“We promise,” Ray says.

“Now _tell us_ ,” Sara demands. “Who did the brainwashing? Who holds the mirror?”

“It’s the Snow Queen,” Scudder confesses. “It’s Killer Frost.”

“Killer Frost?” Ray exclaims. “But Felicity told me –”

“What’s she say?” Sara says, frowning.

"Well, she said - but it can't be."

"Ray..."

"She told me that that's the nickname they used for – well, for Caitlin Snow’s alternate persona, when they went to the other Earth.”

“Caitlin Snow?” Mick says. “The _Flash’s_ Caitlin Snow?”

“I told you you wouldn’t believe me,” Scudder says bitterly.

“Oh, I believe you,” Mick says grimly. A lot of little pieces are all fitting together just right all of a sudden. “Go off and hide in your mirrors, Scudder. We find out you lied and we’ll find you - and you don't want that.”

Scudder didn’t wait to throw back a comeback, skittering off immediately.

Mick turns to Sara and Ray. “Ray, can you give us a ride?” he asks, putting his gun back into his holster. 

“One ride, coming up,” Ray says, holding out his arms for them. “Let’s go get Len back.”

“Hell yes,” Sara says.

Mick nods and steps forward. They’re going to find Len, and they’re going to get his good side back from that magic mirror, and no one and nothing are going to stand in his way.

**Author's Note:**

> The premise of the Snow Queen is, of course, that the "magic mirror" turns people mean and the affected character gets stolen away by the Snow Queen. In case it's not clear:
> 
> Len - Kay  
> Mick - Gerda  
> Sara - little robber girl  
> Ray - the reindeer  
> Scudder - the wood-pigeon  
> Killer Frost - the Ice Queen
> 
> (Note: I don't actually think Caitlin is going to go evil/Legion of Doom this season. But wouldn't that be cool?)
> 
> (pun intended)
> 
> If someone wants to expand this out, they're welcome to!


End file.
